fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Yolthus Independency
The Yolthus Independency is a wastebasket affiliation created by the Mnemosyne as a way to categorize races which refuse to join any other affiliation or are unable to convince other races to let them join any. This is mainly a way to group them within the Vacotor Database, though the Mnemosyne themselves will refer to it as a "loose affiliation", and other races have begun to do so, as well. Their only defining trait is they tend to work alone; surprisingly, some races have used the Vacotor Database to locate other members of this group to band together, making it slightly more official. Not all races have done this, however. Those 'member races' who do consider it as an actual grouping hope to one day pull all of these races together to form a vast and powerful empire; however, their vast array of personalities and goals make this an almost impossible task. A number of Yolthus Independency races are known for hiring themselves out to other empires as thugs or bounty hunters, yet as a whole will refuse entry into affiliations that individuals may choose to align themselves with. Some races such as the Crozo as they are independent and a member race of the UFCL, meeting both criteria, though generally most races in the Yolthus Independency do not have relationships similar to that of the Crozo. Other races originally belonged to one of the various affiliations in the galaxy, but they either left said organization or said organization has been disbanded. Certain single-species empires, such as the Shapeon Empire, the Meteor Kings and the Bryder's Great Trade Organization, do not get included here as they actually refer to themselves as empires, whereas members of Yolthus were never known to have considered themselves as such. Races who have been extinct for longer than the affiliation has 'existed' (such as the Azghora) also cannot be considered members for obvious reasons. Gallery of "Members" No Image Available.png|Aard No Image Available.png|Ahhc No Image Available.png|Ailodon No Image Available.png|Almes No Image Available.png|Aydane No Image Available.png|Ayzuuk No Image Available.png|Banned No Image Available.png|Campian Eyecon No Image Available.png|Crozo No Image Available.png|Cthalon No Image Available.png|Cylaasti No Image Available.png|Dekkachron No Image Available.png|Desilic No Image Available.png|Dualitonce No Image Available.png|Dudegrop No Image Available.png|Elking No Image Available.png|Evelin No Image Available.png|Flokkolf No Image Available.png|Galapa No Image Available.png|Glumbert No Image Available.png|Grand Zharkulan No Image Available.png|Greed No Image Available.png|Greep No Image Available.png|Grellian No Image Available.png|Grimsnort No Image Available.png|Hammerzhark No Image Available.png|Henzap No Image Available.png|Hevanites No Image Available.png|Hugbug No Image Available.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii No Image Available.png|Jaw No Image Available.png|Jigoku No Image Available.png|Jiwa No Image Available.png|Jlell No Image Available.png|Kaot No Image Available.png|Karnivosk No Image Available.png|Kavossh No Image Available.png|Keston No Image Available.png|Klotrilk No Image Available.png|Knoderilsk No Image Available.png|Kuman No Image Available.png|Landlord No Image Available.png|Mahatma No Image Available.png|Marshwatcher No Image Available.png|Mechantin No Image Available.png|Milgani No Image Available.png|Mo'gak No Image Available.png|Moppet No Image Available.png|Murfin No Image Available.png|Oaad No Image Available.png|Op No Image Available.png|Ophidan No Image Available.png|Orb No Image Available.png|Pecto No Image Available.png|Pecto Bully No Image Available.png|Percusa No Image Available.png|Phlurt No Image Available.png|Pikra No Image Available.png|Praazhm No Image Available.png|Psittacisapien No Image Available.png|Qalla No Image Available.png|Qixis No Image Available.png|Rastafarian No Image Available.png|Ravageworm No Image Available.png|Reathler No Image Available.png|Riktik No Image Available.png|Rivifid Zebezo.jpg|Shrumite No Image Available.png|Slggr No Image Available.png|Slogg No Image Available.png|Snapdragon No Image Available.png|Soleian No Image Available.png|Solutionary No Image Available.png|Sphere No Image Available.png|Spince No Image Available.png|Spiral Scalp No Image Available.png|Squathil No Image Available.png|Starrider No Image Available.png|Tentaculak No Image Available.png|Terranian No Image Available.png|Tiankl No Image Available.png|Titan Wurm No Image Available.png|Toryd No Image Available.png|Unhanshak No Image Available.png|Urvhara No Image Available.png|Urzneck No Image Available.png|Velorian No Image Available.png|Vleph No Image Available.png|Vorashi No Image Available.png|Wangkok No Image Available.png|Xakk No Image Available.png|Xkex No Image Available.png|Xmo No Image Available.png|Zeelong No Image Available.png|Zeigox No Image Available.png|Zhivysh No Image Available.png|Zurcosh Category:Somarinoa Category:Affiliation